


Vi skal ikkje sova bort sumarnatta

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Series: Ikke helt vanilje [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hyttefic, Love, Lyse netter, M/M, Masturbation, NightSwimming, Other, Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Sommer, Voyeurism, smut with feelings
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Det er sommer og varme, lyse netter.En som beveger seg ute en slik natt kan få øye på så mangt.





	Vi skal ikkje sova bort sumarnatta

Jeg kaster meg fra side til side. Lufta er lummer og dyna kjennes klam og ekkel. Det er en _sånn_ natt. En natt som aldri ble skikkelig mørk, og det er allerede i ferd med å lysne. 

Likevel sover hun som en annen Tornerose. Ligger der ved siden av meg og puster tungt. Jeg unner henne det jo... Men i denne smale hyttesengen hvor alt knirker, blir jeg forvandlet til en brysom, overflødig Askeladd ved siden av henne. Om jeg vrir meg en gang til nå, kommer hun garantert til å våkne. Dessuten _må_ jeg pisse og jeg _må_ faktisk ha luft. 

Jeg klarer å unngå gulvbordet som knirker når jeg setter føttene i gulvet. Reiser meg sakte med et halvt øye på henne. Hun ligger helt rolig mens jeg lister meg over gulvet.

_Iiiihhh_

Det er dørklinka, den hviner.  
Jeg farer sammen, ser i sidesynet at hun snur på seg. Akkurat idet jeg trodde jeg hadde klart det... Faen!  
Hun dytter til side dyna; minner om katten vår når hun strekker seg mot meg.  
Men hun er ikke våken, ikke ordentlig. Jeg trekker et lettelsens sukk når hun ruller seg over på ryggen og synker tilbake mot putene. 

Et øyeblikk blir jeg stående og hvile øynene på pusten hennes som hever og senker brystene. Synet frister, lokker. Kanskje jeg heller burde sette meg på sengen og stryke henne over kinnet? Så legge hånden mykt over det venstre brystet og klemme forsiktig? Jeg vet at hun våkner om jeg gjør det...

Men det får vente. Jeg skulle jo ut. 

Å snike seg gjennom stua er sin egen spissrotgang. Bagasjen fra oss alle fire ligger slengt i hele rommet. Det hjelper ikke at det ikke er skikkelig mørkt, jeg dunker likevel tåa i et aller annet ubestemmelig, banner innvendig og biter meg i leppa for ikke å stønne høylytt og vekke hele hytta. 

Isak og Even burde befinne seg i rommet ved siden av vårt, men når jeg løfter hodet og lytter klarer jeg ikke å fornemme dem. Hadde forventa snorking eller i det minste knirking fra sengen, men stillheten hersker. Jeg trekker på skuldrene. Hva de driver med er ikke min business.  
Jeg skal bare ut, gjøre mitt fornødne og inn igjen kjappest mulig. 

Det er en lise å åpne døren, for utelufta kjennes tusen ganger bedre enn den godt brukte inne i hytta. Mild nattebris smyger seg over den klamme huden min til velbehaget får meg til å sukke. Ja, jeg er fullt klar over at tre tropenetter i året er et vaskekte i-landsproblem, men jeg er ikke vant til det, okei?

Det går fort å snike seg over det fuktige gresset og forbi kjøkkenhagen. Isak formante om at foreldrene til Even legger sjelen sin i plantene der og jeg har ingen planer om å terge på meg ellers ålreite folk ved å “vanne” krydderurtene deres. Jeg kan pisse i hjørnet bak sukkerertene, bregnekrattet som vokser der er det ingen som skal spise. 

Jeg tillater meg et tilfreds sukk når en kraftig, klar stråle sildrer nedover de brede bladene. Lettelsen er total. Månesigden er synlig på himmelen, det er ikke en kjeft å se. Her står jeg med bokseren halvveis dratt ned over rumpa, pisser av hjertets lyst og digger min egen lille nær naturen-opplevelse! Friheten er til å ta og føle på.

Planen om å snike seg kjapt tilbake og legge seg skrinlegges lett. Denne natten og alt her ute er for fint til å gå glipp av, bestemmer jeg. Det er akkurat passe dunkelt. En lysstrime kan såvidt skimtes over den gråblå horisonten der solen kommer til å stå opp om litt. 

I det fjerne skvulper bølgene mot svabergene på stranden. Det føles litt som om de roper på meg, hinter om at en kjapp dukkert ville passe perfekt… Jeg vet godt at vannet ikke er kaldt, for vi tilbrakte mesteparten av ettermiddagen der nede. Dro med oss en ball uti for å leke med den og endte i åpen vannkrig. Holdt på lenge uten en eneste blå leppe i sikte. 

Stien ned til badeplassen er lett å gå, skrittene akkurat så springende jeg våger med bare føtter. Jeg har hele berget for meg selv her nede. Blir så ivrig at jeg hopper uti med bokseren på og kjenner det først når den kliner seg ubehagelig inn mot huden. Æsj, den er så innmari ikke laget for å svømme i. Jeg drar den av, lager et helikopter og kaster den opp på land. 

Vannet kjøler meg, omslutter meg perfekt. Huden tindrer behagelig. Jeg legger meg på ryggen med armene rett ut, lar alt bare flyte og aner ikke hvor lang tid det har gått når jeg bestemmer meg for å svømme i land igjen. Er ikke så viktig heller. 

Bokseren ligger klissvåt og venter på meg der oppe. Den kjennes nesten kald mellom hendene når jeg vrir den opp, frister minimalt å dra på igjen. Kan da umulig kan være så farlig. Det er uansett ingen her ute og alt jeg skal er å snike meg inn og legge meg igjen. 

Hytta ruver mørk og stum der oppe, ser nesten fjern ut herfra. Stien jeg kom ned er ganske bratt, og jeg vet det finnes en bedre vei tilbake. Leter allerede langs svabergene for å finne den lille sikksakk-stien opp gjennom bjørkeskogen. Natten er fremdeles akkurat litt i mørkeste laget til å finne enkelt frem, men til slutt lykkes jeg. Kjenner mose og fuktig skogbunn under føttene når jeg smetter inn mellom bjørkestammene. Så gjenstår det å velge rett sti ved neste korsvei også, da.

Kanskje er det fordi jeg konsentrerer meg sånn at jeg skvetter når stillheten blir brutt. Det er en vag, men bestemt lyd som får meg til å stoppe å lytte. Jeg klarer ikke plassere den først. Er det et dyr, kanskje? Noe som er på vei mot meg gjennom skogen? Jeg myser ekstra nøye rundt meg, ser skygger i hver eneste øyekrok.  
Tenk om det er sånn skriket fra en flaggermus høres ut? Pusten går med ett raskere, tanken stresser meg. Isak og Even kan være så fascinert av sånne skapninger de vil, gnager med vinger - nei takk! Gudbedre - la det pliis ikke være flaggermus... 

Der er det igjen! 

Lyden bærer gjennom hele skogholtet. Jeg blir stående og stirre forbi et par krokete bjørketrær. Er det ikke i den retningen den andre stranden ligger? 

Dessuten var det tydeligere denne gangen. Hørtes mest ut som om det kom fra noen istedenfor noe. Jeg lusker meg innover, langsetter lydene som blir sterkere og blir mer og mer overbevist om at det er latter jeg hører. Lett, menneskelig latter. 

Å vasse gjennom ormegresset går ganske greit. Men så kommer det bringebærkrattet, holder nesten på å stoppe meg til jeg skjønner at jeg må gå rundt. Det er ikke aktuelt å snu nå. Ikke når jeg har satt meg fore å finne ut av det her. Jeg har alltid ment at nysgjerrighet er til for å stilles. Katten og jeg er veldig enige om det. 

Jeg nærmer meg en slags lysning. Gamle ærverdige bjørkestammer lener seg lavt, vaier over en liten skog med ungbjørk som gjør alt litt uoversiktlig. Men Hvis jeg åler meg under den tykke stammen på tvers der, bør det gå an å komme litt nærmere, få et glimt av stedet. 

Jeg spiser i meg et flir når det funker og jeg ved siden av innser at jeg hadde rett hele tiden. Det _er_ den andre stranden som ligger her, den lille, gressdekte plassen som er gjemt rundt odden fra hytta. Vi rodde hit med gummibåten i går. Visste ikke at det gikk en snarvei hit gjennom skogen også, men noe av sjarmen med nye steder er å skaffe oversikt over hvordan landskapet henger sammen.

Stranden er ikke øde. To velkjente silhuetter tegner seg blåhvitt mot den dunkle natten. Jo nærmere jeg kommer, jo lettere er de å kjenne igjen. Nå skjønner jeg hvor latteren kom fra. 

Isak og Even har bredt ut et pledd på bakken og sitter midt på med hodene tett mot hverandre, rister av latter. Akkurat nå er de sånn halvveis vridd vekk fra meg og Even har lagt armen sin rundt Isaks midje. Blikkene deres er låst i hverandre. De er panne mot panne og enser ikke meg.

Akkurat som jeg trodde - de var ikke inne i hytta. Det forstår jeg jævlig godt på en natt som dette. 

Min første innskytelse er å småløpe bort. Tenker å rope ut at jeg er her og har allerede tatt sats allerede når hånden min klemmer litt ekstra rundt den våte bokseren. Oi... Ehm... Jeg går jo rundt naken. Ville være så typisk meg å ture fram der og glemme det helt. Og egentlig hadde det vært fett å se trynet på Isak. Tanken får meg til å undertrykke et smil, en annen gang kanskje? Det er bare er få meter mellom oss, men de har heldigvis ikke sett meg. De er mest opptatt hverandre, og jeg stopper mens jeg fremdeles kan. Krøker meg inn mellom krokete bjørkestammer og håper at de sluker meg i løvet sitt.

Men hva gjør jeg? Bokseren har omtrent ikke blitt tørrere siden jeg fisket den opp fra vannet. Dessuten komme de til å høre meg om jeg begynner å styre med å dra den på... 

Jeg blir stående og glo på dem i mangel på noe bedre å ta meg til. Så går det opp for meg! Dette er ingen random nattevandring  
Først blir jeg lettet over at jeg stoppet meg, så litt irritert på meg selv over at jeg ikke enset noe med en gang. Typisk meg, egentlig, men liksom - sekken, de tomme glassene, ølen i vannkanten… Denne lille stunden er så desidert ikke ment for mine øyne. Jeg svelger en litt for stor bit av intimiteten jeg har trengt meg inn i og vrir hendene i hverandre.

Isak er helt naken. Jeg legger først merke til det når han reiser seg opp på knærne. Han presser seg mot Even som også reiser seg og møter han. Jeg puster garantert for høyt. Kinnene mine er ubehagelig varme, blusser mens jeg følger med på hvordan Even legger hånden øverst på Isaks lår og lar den gli oppover. En av dem gir fra seg et gisp. 

Jeg bare står her. Fjetret. Forsøker å lære meg å leve uten luft og synes det er fordømt vanskelig.

“Er du kald?” Evens dype stemme graver seg inn i øregangene mine selv om han nesten hvisker. Jeg er liksom nære nok til å se og høre alt, våger knapt å blunke når han legger hendene rundt Isaks nakne rumpe, gnir håndflatene i små sirkler over huden der og presser Isak mot seg.

Jeg bør gå!

Beslutsomt tar jeg et skritt bakover. 

Herregud! Jeg skal totalt gå. Nå - med en gang. 

Men så setter jeg ned foten og en kvist knekker under meg. Helvete! Lyden er sikkert liten og sprø, men det føles som om den drønner gjennom natten. 

De reagerer begge to. Snur på hodene og værer i lufta, myser mot skogkanten - her jeg står. I brøkdelen av et sekund innbiller jeg meg at Even kikker rett mot meg. Jeg biter meg i leppene og ber en stille bønn til alle treguder om at løvet _må_ skjule meg nå. 

Det skjer ingen ting. Ingen av dem ser ut til å ha skjønt.

Men... Ingen option å stikke, da…  
Varsomt og litt beklemt manøvrerer jeg meg tilbake til en grein som nesten ligger ut mot stranden. Jeg kan halvveis støtte meg mot den, halvveis sitte på den. Dessuten er det godt med buskas under som bør skjule meg greit nok.

“Sikkert bare en fugl eller noe...” Når Isak til slutt snakker, maskerer det halvdigvis romsteringen min. Det høres mest ut som om Isak forsøker å forsikre seg selv. Han fortsetter først når Even nikker. “Men du? Jeg kald? Blir jeg vel aldri!” Han er så skråsikker at til og meg jeg må flire.  
“Nei, jeg ser det.” Even legger hodet på skakke og ler mot han. Drar en finger langs overarmen hans før han lener seg inn og hvisker noe som ender i mer latter og et kyss. Kvistknekkingen min synes heldigvis glemt, avfeid som en av nattens mange lyder. Jeg blir stående og smake på følelsen av at jeg kanskje ikke burde vært så nysgjerrig på hva Even egentlig sa. 

Isak hvisker et svar som jeg heller ikke får tak i, men jeg kan ane innholdet for Evens blikk mykner. Han trekker Isak mot seg, lar han lene seg inn og bore fjeset mot halsgropen sin. Jeg svelger hardt, biter leppene sammen. Tror kanskje ikke jeg ville klart å dra til meg øynene, vet ikke om jeg gidder å teste. Jeg har ikke særlig valg her jeg står. Kommer ingen vei uten å lage drama. 

Mørket skjuler nesten ingenting, ikke løvet heller. Even legger armene sine rundt Isak, drar han ned på pleddet. Dette er vennene mine og jeg er ikke invitert. Likevel kjenner jeg en iling nedover ryggraden, skutter meg og fortsetter å se. Isak er bestandig så tøff i trynet - han er ikke det nå. Og Even ser så tilfreds ut når han synker dypere ned mot underlaget og lukker øynene.

Isak aker seg mykt nedover Evens kropp, lar panna hvile mot hoften hans mens fingrene danser over den hvite huden nederst på magen og langs lårene hans. Jeg glaner. Det kribler i hele meg og den våte bokseren sklir ut av hånden min. Hva faen er det jeg har viklet meg inn i? 

Jeg skjønner jo hvor vi er på vei, innerst inne skjønner jeg det veldig godt. Har vært ute en sommernatt før liksom. Likevel går det en støkk i meg når Isak flytter på hodet og jeg plutselig har fullt utsyn mot Evens allerede halvharde pikk. Når jeg ser hvordan han tar tak i Isaks hånd og ganske bestemt legger deg rundt seg selv, hører Isaks forventningsfulle latter. 

Shit!

Jeg griper rundt greinen jeg har lent meg på. Knokene mine hvitner men jeg klamrer meg bare fastere. Ikke det, jeg har sett en stiv pikk før. Runka med kompiser flere ganger. Det er ikke som om jeg er så nøye på det. Men… 

De små hårene bak i nakken min reiser seg, og jeg klarer ikke skjelne om det er _hva_ jeg ser eller min egen reaksjon som er greia. De er vennene mine. Vi snakker sjelden om sånt, og i alle fall ikke om oss selv. Eller… Et for lengst gjemt minne demrer. En sleivbemerkning i skolegården, kanskje to. Nitidig dukket unna og føyset av...  
Motforestillingene står i kø inni meg. Men jeg klarer ikke helt å slippe dem forbi, ikke ordentlig. Det er nemlig en annen del av meg også... En glød der inne som vokser seg større og bare har lyst til å la seg lokke.

Even ligger med halvåpne øyne og ser på at Isak stryker over han. Det brenner i kinnene mine når jeg ser Isaks kjeve fortrekker seg, hvordan han spisser leppene og blåser over Evens pikk. Den spenner seg opp mot magen hans, vokser, fylles. Alt er helt utildekket fra der jeg står. Instinktivt drar jeg hånden over min egen kuk.  
Nei!  
Jeg skvetter unna igjen med en gang, knytter neven hardt mens jeg betrakter hvordan Even vrir seg, blir hardere. 

Munnen min er åpen og jeg puster sikkert alt for tungt. Uten en eneste tanke i hodet hermer jeg når Isak fukter leppene med tunga, ser viljeløst på at han bøyer seg fram og dytter borti Even med nesa. Det bruser gjennom hele kroppen og neglene mine borer seg inn i den myke huden øverst på låret. Blodet har samlet seg ett sted og alt jeg kan er å svelge et stønn. 

Isak bruker tunga nå. Slikker seg opp og ned langs kuken til Even som en katt, drar lyder fra han som vibrerer gjennom meg. Alt jeg kan tenke på er det ønsket jeg desperat forsøker å kvele. Det som handler om å være der borte på pleddet, i Evens sted. 

Altså, jeg har sett filmer. Ganske mange etterhvert. Faktisk synes jeg det kan være digg å runke til en god gay-porn innimellom. Mest for variasjonen, og litt fordi det er min egen lille greie som jeg har helt for meg selv. 

Men dette... Det er ingen film og det ligner ikke heller. Dette er på ekte og plutselig er både lyd og bilde skrudd opp til maks. 

Isak slipper Even ut av munnen og setter seg opp. Romsterer i den lille sekken de har satt innen rekkevidde. Han drar fram en tube med glid, vifter med den foran fjeset på Even og tenner en helt ny iver i øynene hans. Så bøyer han seg fram. Legger en hånd på Evens kinn og stryker tommelen hardt over de kyssehovne leppene hans. 

Jeg klarer ikke mer. 

Det kjennes nesten som om jeg koker når Even klemmer lårene rundt Isak før han lar dem falle ut til hver side. Jeg stirrer ubehjelpelig på hvordan han tegner små sirkler over sin egen mage med fingrene. Overkroppen hans spenner seg fra underlaget, ber om å bli lekt med, bader i Isaks blikk. Han ser så fordømt fin ut at noen av sperrene jeg muligens har hatt morkner på stedet og jeg flyter av gårde bare på synet.

Å minne meg selv på at jeg egentlig liker noe helt annet, at hun ligger og sover inne i hytta, gjør ikke bankingen i pikken min svakere nå. Jeg har lyst til å ta på, lukte, smake. På jakt etter et eller annet tar jeg tak i mine egne stive krøller. Lugger til uten at det hjelper og lar til slutt hånden gli ned mellom lårene. Det er så deilig at jeg helt feiler i å undertrykke de lille gispet som siver ut av meg...

Isak stopper opp, vrir seg rundt og myser ut mot skogkanten. Even kikker bort her han også, men virker egentlig mer opptatt av Isak. Tar tak i Isaks hånd og legger den på seg selv, leder oppmerksomheten hans tilbake til det de holdt på med. Gispet mitt glir nok en gang inn som en av skogens mange lyder i natten.  
Isak stryker Even med stor, flat hånd over innsiden av lårene, sprer bena hans mer. Jeg kjenner pikken min vokse og skyver vekk trangen til å legge hånden rundt den. Idéer jeg ikke klarer å overse tar form i hodet mitt. Jeg lurer på om det er Isak eller Even jeg helst vil være, eller om jeg egentlig bare vil være meg, der borte. Sammen med dem.

“Skal du bare sitte og se?” 

_Hæ? Hva faen?_

Evens utålmodighet bryter av fantasien min. Hjertet gir gass, dunker infernalsk. Et øyeblikk er jeg overbevist om at det var meg han snakket til. Så skjønner jeg at det handlet om noe annet, en bønn om mer. Han vil ha alt og han vil ha det nå. Det synes i øynene hans, i fingrene som griper rundt pleddet de bruker som underlag.

“Sorry,” Isak svarer med en nesten flau latter, bøyer hodet og ser vekk. “Du er heit sånn her, okei?”  
Nå venter han ikke lenger, men tar tak rundt hoftene til Even, kneler med spredte ben og manøvrerer Even så han blir liggende halvveis oppå, halvveis mellom lårene hans. 

Jeg tror jeg drukner snart.

I et forsøk på å beholde for lengst tapt verdighet, lukker jeg øynene. Kniper dem igjen og håper at det er en slags rømningsvei.  
Det funker ikke.  
Jeg kniper hardere.  
Men det stenger ikke ute Evens langstrakte _ååhhh_, ikke Isaks latter eller hvisking. Jeg hører alt, til og med det lille klikket når tuben med glid blir åpnet. Så dype, fornøyde grynt, klissete lyder og hud som smekker mot hud.

Blodet banker så høylytt i hodet at det føles som om de der borte kommer til å høre det når som helst. Jeg svimler, lener meg ekstra godt mot bjørkestammen min og skjønner at dette er dødfødt. Jeg kan like godt bare åpne øynene igjen, jeg _vil helst_ åpne øynene igjen. Få med meg alt.

Det første blikket mitt faller på er Evens blanke, nesten glaserte øyne som hviler mot Isak. Isak sitter bøyd over han, flere fingre i han. Jeg klarer ikke se det skikkelig, for han sitter sånn halvveis med ryggen til og er nesten i veien. Så jeg vrir på meg selv og på hodet, leter etter rett vinkel. Trenger plutselig å vite hvordan det ser ut, hvordan det kjennes når fingrene hans åpner Even der nede... At jeg tenker sånn er litt skremmende, men aller mest er det skikkelig opphissende. En glødende kule er tent i magen, varmer opp hele meg innenfra.  
Og jeg kan ikke for det, men hånden min er så innmari tilbake i de strie krøllene rundt pikken. Jeg vil bare runke, klarer ikke bry meg om hvorvidt det er galt eller ikke.

Så endrer Isak taktikk og bøyer seg ned mot Even igjen. Han har frigjort en hånd som han bruker til å leke over det bare brystet foran seg. Klemmer lett på en brystvorte, drar neglene nedover magen og får Even til å klynke urolig, til å klemme lårene sammen rundt hoftene hans og dra han mot seg.

Pusten min hekter seg, blir skjelvende. 

“Nå, Isak, jeg vil..” Even er klar. Jeg svelger og svelger. 

Og så; når Even legger seg bakover, strekker seg så lang han er, når Isak lener en hånd på hvert av lårene hans og mildt presser dem fra hverandre, når han først stryker langs Evens pikk som fortsatt ligger i helspenn mot magen; når han klemmer ut glid på ny og gir sin egen kuk et par skikkelige runk og så presser seg rolig og kontrollert inn i Even… 

Da vet jeg ikke lenger hvem hva eller hvor.

Når Even møter han med langstrakte stønn, når han spenner seg opp og det går en skjelving gjennom han...

Alt blodet har for lengst samlet seg i kuken min. Jeg er knallhard på no-time, griper fast i den stakkars bjørkegreinen med en hånd, kniper munnen sammen og konser på å ikke stønne. 

Endelig tillater jeg min egen hånd å fare over meg selv, gnir ekstra hardt mot undersiden og masserer lett med tommelen over hodet. Drar med meg de dråpene som kommer der og bruker dem til å gjøre alt glattere, raskere, mer intenst.

Fy faen, dette hadde jeg aldri trodd!

Jeg klarer ikke å unngå at et gisp tar seg opp fra halsen. Det skjer samtidig som Isak kaster hodet bakover og puster ut et rungende, ukontrollert _Åååhh_. Pikken hans er dypt inne i Even nå, hendene kiler Even over lårene og svetteperler bryter fram over ryggen hans. Det er tydelig at det koster han veldig å sitte stille... 

Men når han endelig beveger seg... 

Rundingen av den melkehvite rumpa som strammes og slippes opp i små, bestemte støt er alt. Iveren er plantet dypt i hver bevegelse. I hvordan han ruller hoftene rytmisk og hvor tydelig det er at han storkoser seg. 

Dette er stjålent, forbudt. Og sykt digg. Jeg klamrer meg til bjørka med den ledige hånden og kan ikke huske sist det var så deilig å runke. Trenger å gå saktere om jeg ikke skal komme her og nå.  
Jeg tvinger meg til å stoppe helt, drar tommelen løst over hodet på nytt. Samler opp flere lekkede dråper som jeg gnir inn hele tuppen med, bruker resten som smøring nedover skaftet. Forsøker å overtale hånden min til sakte bevegelser. 

Herregud, jeg eier ikke skam! 

Nå har Isak bøyd seg fram, støtter seg lett på en albue og leter etter Evens lepper. Han får en hånd rundt nakken, blir dratt nærmere. Det er ikke vanskelig å se at fjeset til Even fortrekker seg, hva Isak gjør med han. Han ser så tilfreds ut, som om han er akkurat der han vil være. Øynene halvlukket, munnen litt åpen. Så hiver han etter pusten og krysser bena bedre rundt hoftene til Isak i et forsøk på å trekke han dypere. Trygler om mer med hele seg. Hoftene deres rykker mot hverandre. Alt går raskt nå og jeg er i ferd med å fly avgårde selv. Hodet kjennes lett og omtåket på samme tid. 

Et hest og alt for høyt stønn glipper ut av meg. 

Akkurat det som ikke måtte skje. 

Jeg stilner helt. Stirrer og lytter. 

Isak reagerer ikke, ikke i det hele tatt. Han er fullstendig oppslukt, stønner fornøyd gang på gang.

Men Even… Han hørte det, jeg er helt sikker! 

Det er tydelig i hvordan han også stopper opp, det lille hakket i bevegelsene som sier at noe er off. Ulidelig sakte åpner han øynene, ser direke inn i det slørete blikket mitt, plukker det opp. 

Jeg åpner og lukker munnen. Pusten skjelver. Løvet fra trærne skjuler meg ikke særlig godt lenger, ikke her jeg har havnet nå. Rødmen blusser opp igjen, sikkert over hele kroppen, og jeg blir varm og kald om hverandre. Hvor mye ser han nå?

Blikket hans er først stivt, overrasket og nølende. 

Så skjer det noe. En liten skiftning. Små krusninger leker over leppene, øyekrokene mykner. Han trekker pusten dypt før han trekker øynene demonstrativt til seg. Gir all oppmerksomhet til Isak i stedet. 

Isak har blitt helt stille. Holder tak i Evens underarmer mens bare muskulaturen i ryggen fortrekker seg. Even klemmer hendene rundt hoftene hans. Holder han hardt og møter det skjelvet som går gjennom hele han. Hele kroppen hans rykker når han kommer. Lyden han lager minner mest om et brøl. 

Akkurat sånn ser total nytelse ut.

Even gir han et glassaktig, sultent blikk. Hånden hans er alt rundt pikken og han runker hardt og stakkato med alle sansene låst mot Isak. Ser ut som han er på bristepunktet.

Så, helt uten forvarsel snur hodet mot meg igjen. Gir meg et blikk som ljomer gjennom i magen min når jeg skjønner at det gjør noe med han å bli sett sånn her. 

Jeg drister meg til å gi meg selv noen skikkelige drag med hånden igjen, mens jeg stirrer fascinert på Evens åpne munn. Kunne ikke styre meg om jeg prøvde. Særlig ikke når han tar Isaks hånd, fører den over pikken sin og runker hardt en siste gang. Han åpner munnen men lager nesten ingen lyd når han skyter en lang stripe med cum over sitt eget bryst. 

Jeg er der jeg også, klar til å slippe alt. Trenger å ta et hardt tak rundt greinen min mens hele kroppen spenner seg. Jeg klemmer rundt pikken, runker intenst og lar til slutt alt bare fare. Det er hvite flekker bak øyelokkene mine og hele kroppen pitrer når jeg kommer over min egen hånd og over bjørkestammen. Lar det lande der det vil. Lårene mine rister, jeg hiver etter pusten og alt mister fokus i noen lange, svevende øyeblikk. 

Når jeg gjenvinner fatningen har de sunket sammen der borte. Isak har lagt seg ned ved siden av Even og ingen av dem ser i min retning. Isak har ryggen sånn helt til meg nå og de ligger tett, tett inntil hverandre. Jeg står på knærne i gresset og aner ikke hvorvidt jeg er synlig eller hva jeg bør gjøre nå. Blir stående der i kleinhet og klarer verken tenke eller røre meg. Even bøyer seg fram og kysser Isak mykt på panna, grer gjennom noen løse hårstrå med fingrene. 

Jeg aner ikke hvor lenge jeg bare står her. Tror fremdeles ikke Isak har sett meg og Even virker som om han har glemt meg fullstendig, har kun øye for Isak. 

Til slutt bøyer han seg fram og hvisker noe bare Isak kan høre. Smiler sånn med hele ansiktet som han gjør. Isak mumler noe tilbake også, men jeg er for perpleks for å høre etter. Blir bare så uendelig lettet når Even endelig reiser seg, drar Isak opp etter hånden. Så legger han armen rundt han og leder han ned mot vannet. Rett før de skal til å gå ut i vannet, snur han seg en siste gang og leter med øynene. Jeg vet ikke om han ser meg, men for sikkerhets skyld kaster jeg på mitt eget hode, en slags halvklønete hilsen. 

Kysten er klar og jeg ser mitt snitt til å snike meg vekk. Den lyse stripen på himmelen begynner allerede å lukte soloppgang. Men jeg enser nesten ingenting der jeg går. Tankene spinner. Bilder av det jeg nettopp så, svarene på ting jeg har lurt på i årevis, spørsmålene som har kommet over meg. Til meg selv, til henne som sover der inne… Jeg skyller av hendene og mer selv i utekrana før jeg lister meg inn i hytta igjen. 

Hun ligger på ryggen, akkurat sånn som jeg forlot henne. Jeg tar meg i å undre hun ville si om jeg fortale om det jeg nettopp så og gjorde. Kjenner meg usikker på om jeg vil fortelle. 

Når jeg kryper opp i sengen krøller hun seg inntil meg, smatter litt og puster tungt og jevnt igjen. Den varme pusten hennes kjennes deilig over huden min akkurat nå. I bakhodet leker spørsmål jeg har hatt lyst til å stille henne lenge. Forslag. Greier vi kan gjøre sammen, kanskje med en til. Jeg tror egentlig hun ville likt det… Om jeg bare får skrapt sammen mot til å spørre.

Jeg hører aldri om Isak og Even kommer tilbake til hytta igjen. Kroppen er tung nå, tilfreds til og med. Duften hennes kiler meg i nesen, bilder av det jeg nettopp så blir vagere og vagere. Det er allerede helt lyst når jeg glir inn i søvnen, men det gjør ingen verdens ting. Sove kan jeg gjøre andre netter.

**Author's Note:**

> Til deg som spurte etter oss på jodel - takk, det ga inspirasjon til å skrive mer ❤️
> 
> Har med vilje overlatt til leseren å avgjøre hvem jeg-personen er i denne historien. Dette er skrevet med en klar idé om hvem som er ute og går i natten, men kanskje du har egne tanker om det, og det skal du få lov til å ha.
> 
> Blir veldig glad for spekulasjoner om hvem det kan være eller andre betraktninger. Legg gjerne igjen noen ord om hva du tenker ❤️


End file.
